The Sacred Words
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Alice 19th xover. Full summary inside. Kagome and the Lotis Masters say sacred words at the same time and their world's collide!


_Confusion _

_Chapter One of The Sacred Words_

**Summary: In the beginning of volume 6 of Alice 19th, Alice, Kyo, Frey, Billy, Chris** (As Alice mistakenly calls him "Christopher Wee-Will-Willie Whatsit Number Three" and "Christopher William Horse And- And…" to which Chris replies, with a sweatdrop, "Bollocks… call me Chris!" in the fourth novel) **and Mei Lin** (or, as Frey likes to call her in the 5th novel, "Pay-Me Loan") **enter the inner heart with the sacred words "Na Sadaru Lotis Ran." They end up in a beautiful building. What if, at the same time, a girl with spiritual powers used other sacred words? What if, instead of entering the inner heart of a Maram Master, they were transported to the Feudal Era of 500 years past, and meet the half-demon Inuyasha and his friends? Alice 19th/Inuyasha crossover.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Alice 19th. This fact makes me eternally sad.

**Warnings: Pretty much spoilers of volumes 1-5 of Alice 19th, with beginnings of volume 6 (there are only 7 volumes). As for the Inuyasha spoilers, it's really in a random part of the series. I've read 23 volumes of manga, seen all of the first season, and seen both movies/extra features in them, so I'll be using info from there.**

Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter with the Lotis Masters is actually the beginning of volume 6. I didn't make it up, they actually say that. Oh, and the stuff that Kagome says in Persian. It means, "Friends help their friends." I couldn't think of what to say.

* * *

_We're coming to save you, Sis!_ thought Alice, looking up at the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, Kyo beside her. 

Nyozeka looked at both with a worried expression. "Alice, Kyo, I hope you're ready for this! Once we're inside, the enemy will attack us relentlessly!"

"!" was the general expression from the group.

"We're jumping into the lion's mouth," she continued. Frey, Chris, Mei Lin and Billy all had set faces. "There's no telling how they'll come at us. Remember, Mara is born of the darkness in human souls. And there's darkness in our own souls, too." Kyo looked somewhat remorseful. "They'll try to destroy us with it. We have to fight the shadows in our own hearts. So keep your minds clear. If they suck you in, it's over." Alice look nervous as she gulped.

"Don't worry…" Alice looked over at Billy, Mei Lin, Frey, and Chris (who had been talking). They all smiled at her. "… We've got Lotis to fight them with. There's limitless power inside of each of us!"

"Believe in the Lotis, and in your friends!" said Frey, with a firm smile.

Kyo and Alice smiled back. "Okay!" they said together.

_To believe in Lotis… is to believe in yourself._

"NA SADARU LOTIS RAN!"

* * *

While this was happening in the present, something else was stirring in the past…

"EI-AH!"

"SANGO!"

"KAGOME!"

"MIROKU CAN'T WE BATHE IN PRIVATE!"

"SANGO, YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! NO – WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EI-AH!"

"KAGOME ARE YOU OKA – "

"AHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA, YOU PERVERT! SIT!"

Shippo shook his head. Something told him that his friends were slightly edgy.

_Slightly! _he argued with himself. _Yeah, and Inuyasha's a full demon._

After getting considerably calmer (although glares were passed by both parties as Shippo ate with considerable force), the gang sat beside a campfire. Finally, Inuyasha jumped into a tree to sleep, while Miroku also left to make himself a comfortable bed. Kagome smiled at Sango as Shippo slept peacefully.

"Kagome…" said Sango quietly as they stared into the campfire.

"Hm?"

"… Do you think you have more powers than what Priestess Kikyo did?"

Kagome looked up into the sky, imagining Kikyo there, thinking of the different things that Kikyo had told her, that she had witnessed Kikyo do, that others had said Kikyo had done. "I don't know," she said. "I heard Old Kaede once say that I was warming Inuyasha's heart, something that not even Kikyo could do. I've heard her also say that I've done some thing that Kikyo could never do. I really don't know."

They sat in silence for a little longer. Sango said, quietly, "Do… do you think that you can help me with… with Kohaku?" Kagome looked up sharply. "I mean… once we defeat Naraku, I need to find Kohaku and take care of him… and, well, I was wondering if you could help me sometime…"

Kagome smiled warmly. "Of course. I promise. _Doost komak be doostasht mekoneh._"Both women looked surprised and confused. "What did I sa – "

They both felt it at the same time. Jumping up, Sango grabbed the Hiraikotsu and Kagome her bow and arrows.

"RAJEI! (light)" shouted several voices. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, confused, as seven people were illuminated.

A tall African-American man, a respectable looking blonde boy, a cheerful seeming Chinese girl, a Japanese older teen boy, a Japanese younger teen girl, and a Northern European blonde, all stood in front of them. They all blinked. The Chinese girl said, "_This _is the inner heart of a Maram Master?"

"It can't be!" Kagome and Sango both blinked as an eighth – person? – came into view. She was small, had brown hair, but looked like a bunny. "We can't be in the inner heart, these two can move?" She popped up in front of them. "Are you two Lotis Masters too?"

"… Eh?" said the two of them together. They pulled themselves together. "Um… I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango from the demon-slayer village…"

The others blinked and put out the lights that came from their hands, seeing that they were near a fire. "I'm Alice Seno…" said Alice slowly. "This is Kyo Wakamiya, Frey Weilhausen, Billy Macdowell, Nyozeka, Pai Mei Lin, and… Chris." The others snickered. Chris chuckled.

"Chris will certainly do," he said. "But if Stewart was here, he'd say," Chris mocked his servant, "'That's Master Christopher William Orson Andrew Roland XIII to you!'" Kagome and Sango stared as Chris and the others shook their heads.

"Then you'd give him the double eye poke…" said Frey, looking at Kyo with a sweatdrop, who nodded.

Sango and Kagome laughed uneasily, looking at each other. "Why don't you spend the night with us?" suggested Kagome. "We can talk more in the morning." Both women put them weapons down, which the others just noticed. "We promise not to harm you in sleep, or anything like that."

They placed themselves on the ground warily. However, even as Sango and Kagome mentally assured themselves that it was safe and they went to sleep, they weren't sure. But who knew what the morning would bring.

* * *

There! Done with chapter one! It took me like an hour to write, and it's about 10:00 p.m. now. Must depart to sleep-ness. –_goes to sleep_- 


End file.
